


Hardened Criminal

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: How do you change the heart of a pirate? Titty fucks.





	Hardened Criminal

_Based on the Pirate Mermaid by PirateRaider on DeviantArt. Check out his gallery for more fanmade mamono._

 

Fetishes: titjob, titty fuck, tit wank

 

Tags: monster girl, mamono, fanmade mamono, noncanon, pirate mermaid, PirateRaider

 

You directed the course of the ship east. The wind blew through your hair as you held on to the wheel at the helm. 

So this was what it was like to captain a ship. You could feel the wheel respond to you, the smooth sailing through the sea, and the way the world seemed to be at your feet.

You turned the wheel back to the left, going west now. You looked at the compass, confirming the direction where you were headed. 

You pulled out your sextant and confirmed the angles with the sun and the sea, and charted another diagram in your logbook entry. Perfect. This was the way you had to go.

You left the wheel and turned to your vice-captain. 

‘Everything okay?’ you asked.

He nodded. ‘Aye, aye, captain. Everything’s going on as planned. No trouble, no icebergs as we’re not the Titanic, and nothing around but blue sea for miles around.’

You nodded at him, grinning at the Titanic part, and turned back to the wheel. You walked forwards and grasped the wheel, looking out to sea.

The ship continued forwards at a steady pace. You noted down the speed. Eighteen knots an hour. Okay for a passenger ship. You tacked the sails and started heading for a small landmass in the distance. Maybe you could find some food and shelter there. Perhaps even a lost, lonely tribal girl you could invite on board and then take her into one of the lifeboats, and bend down to kiss her soft lips, then be bending her over the hull and take her over the edge –

A crash interrupted your thoughts. You jerked up and looked around. You ran to the edge of the ship and looked over it. Your jaw was left hanging.

The sea was foaming and boiling where it had been calm a few minutes ago. Bits of wreckage were floating around, tossed about by the waves, and several shapes were rising from the water.

‘Pirates!’ shrieked your vice-captain, the panic and fear clearly showing on his face as he ran to the decks below. ‘Let’s leave as fast as we can!’

You hesitated. You didn't want to be involved with those lunatics, but a captain was part of his ship and went down with it. That’s the drill which had been hammered into your head until it was second nature.

‘A captain floats or sinks with his ship. No exceptions.’

You turned away from the railing and walked to the wheel. You grabbed it and jerked it hard, almost losing balance as the ship keeled sideways. That might get rid of some of them if they were on the ship. You repeated the motion to the other side, and heard the cries of people falling over on the decks below. You felt a little guilty for knocking the passengers around, but it was necessary to prevent the pirates from fucking around with the ship. You couldn’t allow that.

The cabin door burst open and your vice-captain emerged from it. He had a pair of arms grabbing him which belonged a a finned beauty standing behind him. She giggled as she grabbed his waist and pulled him back, kissing the nape of his neck. She had finned ears, large breasts jiggling from her topless form as she giggled, and slender, smooth arms. There wasn’t a trace of body hair on her. Her lower half was entirely composed of a scaly fish, ending in a tail with both caudal and anal fins. 

You stared. Why would a mermaid turn to piracy?

‘Come ooooooooon, handsome,’ giggled the mermaid, dragging your vice-captain backwards. ‘There’s so much to do, and I want to play with you all night. Let’s goooooooo.’

She pulled your second-in-command back relentlessly. He grabbed the side of the door, but his grip was slowly slipping. He looked at you, panic in his eyes.

‘It’s terrible, captain! They came here even with the ship moving around and the rough sea! They’re masters of the water and jumping long distances even on those tails! I can’t explain it, but –’

His grip on the door frame loosened, and the giggling mermaid yanked him away to have her way with him. The door slammed.

You stared at the spot where he had gone, your fists closed. This was a bad sign. Your ship could be taken over at any moment. You had to at least keep the records of your journey. 

You steeled yourself and ran to the middle of the deck, gathering your journals, logbook, and other tools. You grabbed the sextant and compass, and then turned to the door. You could stash them away somewhere and then confront those criminals. You headed for the door, planning your escape after lowering the lifeboats for everyone. 

The door crashed open as you reached out a hand for it. You leaped backwards and stared. A strange creature was filling the space in front of you. You were too stunned to comment on her bizarre appearance. 

She was a human from the waist up. Below her stretched a fish’s tail, the scales coloured a shocking pink. She had a smooth, flat stomach, and her whole body was as hairless as the first mermaid. She had rather large breasts held up by a pathetic excuse of a black bra. Her cleavage was popping out from the top and straining her clothing. She was wearing a hat like Jack Sparrow, complete with a skull and crossbones on it. She placed her hands on her hips and moved forward, hitting you with her supertits. You fell backwards and stumbled to be upright, staring at her.

‘I’ve found you, finally,’ she spoke. Her voice was a soft, gentle whisper, sweet as a song and surprisingly gentle for the profession she had chosen. She reached out a hand and stroked your cheek. ‘My man. After so many years of failing to master songs, being turned down since my whole lower half smells fishy, and months of tears, I know you’ll be the one. Do-do you think I’m disgusting? I’m not human, but I have the feelings of one. P-please at least consider me.’

You couldn’t tell if this was a candid camera moment or if she was playing a personal joke on you. Why would pirates loot love? And why wasn’t she forcing you into anything if she really managed to get on the ship so easily? This didn't add up. 

You clutched your implements and stepped forward cautiously. She placed her arms at her sides and awaited your next move. You feinted to the right. She didn't move. You leaped to her left, under her arm, but she was faster than you thought. Her arm came down to grab your collar and pull you up, and she turned around to hold your neck with the other arm. You stumbled, then stuck your elbows out and tried to push her away. She grunted as your elbows struck her in the gut, but didn't let go. She kept pulling you forwards and you pushed backwards. 

FInally, you let go and allowed yourself to fall on her. Taken by surprise, she fell down too, letting you go. You leaped up to escape, but her fish tail slapped you and knocked you down again. You turned over on your back, but just as you were about to get up, she leaped on you with surprising speed and dexterity, knocking you down and pinning you to the deck with her arms and … tail. You struggled and kicked, but she didn't let go. She leaned down and kissed your lips even as you moaned and tried to pull your face away.

‘So cute,’ she said. ‘I know you want to resist me, but not for long. I will have you.’

She started leaving a trail of kisses down your neck and chest, baring it as she took off your shirt. She sucked on your nipples and left a lingering smooch on your belly button, and then tugged your waistband down. 

Your cock popped out near her face, and she licked her lips. You closed your eyes in shame and humiliation, realising that she would as good as take ownership of the ship from you if she continued. You moved from side to side to shake her off, but her grip was unrelenting. She kissed the tip of your cock and took it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. You leaned back and grunted with your teeth set, enjoying the blowjob in spite of yourself. Her skill was amazing. She knew how to use her lips, tongue, mouth, and allow your dick to hit the back of her throat without any choking. She blew you to full mast within half a minute, leaving you gasping as she released your cock with a pop from between her lips. She unhooked her bra from behind, releasing her full, bouncy tits for your viewing pleasure.

‘Are you ready, handsome?’ she asked, pressing her tits on your swollen cock. You shivered with the feeling of her soft breasts pressing against your pelvis. Her hard nipples rubbed against your shaft, contrasting with how squishy her tits were. ‘I know how to please you well, and what you want. Feel free to cum all over these puppies as much as you want.’

She squeezed her ‘puppies’ together and pressed them down on your dick. She lifted her tits and wrapped them around you, making you whimper. She spit on your meat and started moving them up and down, stimulating you and keeping you hard and throbbing with every thrust. You started thrusting into her boobies on your own, mumbling under your breath and trying to cum all over her. Your years as a sailor had left you hornier that the typical sailor, and you could cum for a flash of that mermaid’s tit even if you had to jerk off on your own. She continued jerking you off with those large, soft orbs, pressing down on them so they enveloped your cock and moving her entire torso back and forth for maximum insertion.

The time when you found it impossible to hold back was when she sandwiched your cock between her soft breasts and started shaking her chest back and forth so fast, you felt a set of vibrations on your dick which were more precise and arousing than any sex toy, even a Pink Lady set to full power. You groaned and started moving your hips in perfect tandem with her tits, thrusting yourself deep between that valley of soft, perfect cleavage as your cock was suffocated in her boobs.

You couldn’t hold back for long. A feeling of ecstasy travelled up your spine, and you moaned loudly as you felt yourself burst. You shot a powerful stream of hot cum all over her squishy, milky-white tits, your cock never ceasing its motions. You spurted another two loads over each of her breasts, and then pulled your cock from her cleavage and started jerking off furiously. You blew another few final loads on her nipples and down to her stomach, fucking your own fist as you covered those puppies in your warm cream.

The pirate mermaid gasped and stared at your hard dong blowing its spunk all over her. Her mouth was open and her fingers were between her legs, mashing her sensitive clit and burying themselves into her wet folds as she watched you cum all over her. She giggled when you finished your work, sinking down on your knees in front of her. She buried her face into her own tits, licking all your cream from them, and then shuffled forwards. She hugged you close to her, licking your ear as she pressed her body against you. 

‘So warm and sweet, dear husband,’ she whispered, kissing your cheek again. ‘Your cum was delicious. I want us to do that for the rest of our lives. Wouldn’t you like that? You can take me any way you want and cum in or on me as you like. You won’t have to endure months away at sea like you have done so far. Like I have.’

A sickening feeling of shame suddenly passed through you. You were supposed to protect and take care of your ship, not consort with the first woman who came through the door and flashed some naked tit at you. And that’s what you had done. You stood up and started walking to the railing, releasing yourself from her grip.

‘Is something wrong, husband?’ asked the mermaid. ‘You’re not thinking of leaving me, are you? Did I do something –’

Her voice died in her throat as you reached the railing and climbed it. You stood on it, sweating with the breeze and appearing to lose balance several times.

‘Husband!’ she said, sounding panicky. ‘What are you doing?’

You turned a stricken, worried face to her. She stared at you in consternation, wringing her hands. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

You turned back to the sea, looking at its blueness, and sighed. You turned back to her.

‘I betrayed my ship and crew,’ you responded. ‘I consorted with you, and I failed to protect my ship. I have no reason to live anymore, and I cannot show my face to anyone on this ship. Goodbye.’

The pirate mermaid raised her hands to you, reaching out as if she was trying to pull you back. ‘Wait! I can explain. I wanted to find love, I’m not here to loot your ship! Please listen to me!’

You shook your head and turned back to the sea. ‘I’m sorry. I can’t handle the shame now. I’m glad to have know you, even if it was for ten minutes. I will see you in another life.’

The pirate mermaid gave a small groan of despair. ‘Please wait, darling! I told you, I won’t hijack the ship! All of my crew are now “consorting” with yours and even your passengers! Please, just step down and at least take a look at what they’re doing! Your crew won’t blame you! That’s my guarantee. If they do, you are free to tell me to leave and I will. I won’t question you if you think I should go, but at least look at the evidence I have for you! Please!’

You shook your head and moved your foot off the railing. The mermaid gave a cry of desperation as you were unbalance and flailed your arms, trying to regain your last semblance of remaining sanity. ‘I’m sorry, dear. Maybe we can meet again and fall in love some other time, but not now. Not when I have the shame of being a pirated captain over my head. When I choose another profession, you’re free to kidnap me then. I won’t say a word. Farewell.’

The mermaid’s wail of despair echoed across the water as you leaped forwards from the railing, plunging down towards the sea below. You closed your eyes and recalled your crew, who had always been there for you. You recalled your family, and how they would cry when they saw your body. You remembered your friends, some on and off the ship, who would see your mangled body. You smiled to yourself and tried to let go of all thoughts, make your mind blank as you fell to your death. You wanted your last moments to be somewhat peaceful.

The mermaid’s wail was still echoing around the place as you hit the water.

 

**************

You came to slowly, feeling very groggy. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so lousy. You shook your head and looked around.

The whole world was blurred. You couldn’t see a thing. You shook your head again and peered through the haze. Your vision started clearing, and you focused on a pair of large orbs. You swiped at them, trying to move them aside. Your hand hit them, and they bounced a little, but didn't move away. You tried again with the same result.

The orbs came into focus. They were milky white and really huge. You looked up slowly, and saw a worried face above them. It looked familiar. You blinked and rubbed your eyes.

The pirate mermaid’s face swam into view. You blushed hard as you realised you had been swiping at her breasts. You almost buried your face into her knockers in shame, forgetting how embarrassing even that would be, but she grabbed your shoulders and pulled you close, placing your head on her shoulder.

‘Are you okay, dearie?’ she asked. ‘I was so worried, you passed out when you hit the water. I jumped in and held you until we floated back to the ship. Look.’

She pointed to the ship. You saw several people frolicking and dancing on the ship. The odd thing was that they were all wearing the same kind of clothing. You blinked and tried to peer at them from afar.

‘An orgy,’ the pirate mermaid said, blushing slightly.

With a start, you looked at the ship again, and your face reddened too. She was right. Those people were all naked and hopping around while fucking each other in any position possible. The bits of white flying around must be cum. Some of the sea mamono were facesitting or rubbing their crotches into their new captives’ faces. Others were pulling their men close to them and wailing in pleasure while being pounded senseless with their cocks buried deep inside them. A few were giving the same tit wanks you received, jets of white spraying on their breasts as they finished. Still others were enjoying a pounding of their delicate asshole, the unnatural penetration clearly giving them more pleasure than the normal one judging by the screams of ecstasy they gave. 

The pirate mermaid held your hand and pulled you close. ‘See what I mean? Everything’s okay. Nothing of your ship has been stolen, apart from your crew’s hearts. I was just lonely and wanted to find love, that’s why I raided your ship. I didn't want anything from you apart from companionship and a chance to have someone to call my own. I-I hope you don’t mind me picking this method of finding love, but I was just so … alone. I couldn't learn to sing like a mermaid, and the normal method of asking a man out didn't work because I was shy, and they thought I was weird for having a fish tail.’ A tear ran down her cheek. ‘You’re the first who responded to me in any way. I couldn’t find a man in the usual ways, so I gave up my singing classes, bought new clothes, and turned to piracy. It took three raids to find you, and I’m glad I did. I don’t mean you any harm at all, now or forever.’

She floated away from you, holding your hand, and then bowed her head a little, the other hand outstretched towards you on top of the water.

‘Will-Will you marry me and be my husband, dear?’

You blinked. Your mind was blank. She had raided your ship and made a joke out of your captaincy, but you didn't think her intentions were wrong. If you were in her situation, you might have done the same thing. You looked over at the ship. Everyone was waving at you, laughing and cheering as they continued their fuckfest right there on the deck. They looked so happy like they never were before. 

You reached out to her, taking both her hands in yours, and lifted them to your lips. You kissed her twice, once on each hand, and nodded. 

‘If you agree to stop raiding ships and looting their men, I accept,’ you said. ‘I hope you won’t have the urge to remain a pirate once you have someone you can call your own. So I’m there for you now.’

The pirate mermaid sniffled, wiping her nose on her forearm and drying her eyes on her biceps. ‘Th-Thank you, husband.’ She rubs her eyes again, and pulls you closer, smiling tearfully at you. ‘When us pirate mermaids find a man, we give up our lives as pirates since we’ve raided the greatest treasure we’ve found. We spend the rest of our lives with him to do everything in our power to keep him happy and satisfied. It is all we ever want. We live for him, and he lives for us. Do you agree, husband? My sole purpose of existing is for you now, and it will always remain so. Do you accept?’

You leaned down to kiss her hand again, and drew her into a gentle hug. ‘Yes, dear, I do. I live for you, and I will die for you if I must. I will remain by your side, fight with you, and I will try not to look at other pirate mermaids.’ You chuckle as she slaps your shoulder and tries to scowl at you through her tears. She puts her arm through yours again. ‘And I will do what it takes to keep you happy. Do you agree?’

She made a funny sound between a laugh and a sob. ‘Yes, dear husband, of course I do.’

You laughed and hugged her close, your nose pressing against her collarbone. ‘Then we’re one now, as husband and wife. Let’s get back to the ship and see how much of it is remaining after this wild orgy of your crew and mine is over.’

The pirate mermaid giggled as she pulls out a handkerchief made of kelp and blew her nose in it. She tossed it away and pulled out another one, wiping her streaming eyes with it, and took your hand in her free one. She started swimming forward slowly, pulling you alongside her in tow. Her fingers squeezed yours gently, and she turned an adoring face to you, drinking in your every feature as if she’s afraid you’d disappear anytime like a puff of smoke. She reached out to grab your shoulder and turn you towards her, dropping her handkerchief. She moved forwards and drew your lips into a tender kiss. No lust, no need, just a passionate, sweet meeting of two souls.

You felt yourself melt into her embrace and kiss, and smiled as she released you. You rested your head on her shoulder as the two of you drifted towards the ship. She had seemed like an unrepentant, hardened criminal to you at first, but whatever she had done was for love and loneliness, borne out of desperation. It was certainly forgivable, and not something you would hold against her.

Hardened pirates could become tender lovers with the right dosage of love and TLC.

 

The End

 

_The upcumming story is about the Pirate Ghost. Half the plot is ready, I’ll just have to think of a good sex scene and her indifferent proposal to the MC. Wait and see. ;)_


End file.
